


Writing Our Future

by ProblemWithTrouble



Series: 00Q [25]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bond is so in love its sickening, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Q is secretly a romance novelist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblemWithTrouble/pseuds/ProblemWithTrouble
Summary: Bond focused on a bright rainbow of books with shiny unbroken spines, unlike every other book on the shelf that had broken spines and looked to have been handled within an inch of their lives. “Danny Smith. A big fan?”Q’s laugh was more surprised than Bond would have expected considering Q was the one with thirteen of the books on his shelf. “I am familiar with them. I was given those copies if you must know.”Q is secretly a best selling romance novelist and Bond reads them without knowing because it looks like they're Q's favorite books right?





	Writing Our Future

It wasn’t the first time Bond had been to Q’s flat. It was the first time that he had been there with the lights on and without his mouth attached to some part of Q, though. They had been something between friends with benefits and dating for months and Q had invited him over for dinner that he was making. Apparently, the man could cook and was finishing up the pasta while Bond paced around the flat. 

Q had laughed and rolled his eyes when Bond had tried to appear casual about his desire to snoop around the flat but hadn’t said anything. “Quite the book collection for a computer nerd,” Bond said. 

Q smiled up at him from where he was checking the pasta. “Did you expect me not to have hobbies?” 

Bond shrugged and took a drink of the wine he had brought before turning back to the shelf. Q’s smile always got to him but Q didn’t need to know that. “Just more techie hobbies. Though, I know how much you love to subvert expectations.”

“Yes, that is my goal in life. Subverting your clichéd expectations of me.” 

His wit always got to him too. He focused on a bright rainbow of books with shiny unbroken spines, unlike every other book on the shelf that had broken spines and looked to have been handled within an inch of their lives. “Danny Smith. A big fan?”

Q’s laugh was more surprised than Bond would have expected considering Q was the one with thirteen of the books on his shelf. “I am familiar with them. I was given those copies if you must know.”

Bond pulled one down. _Long Shadows_. He pulled another: _My Soul Mate the Reaper_. It seemed they were all romance novels with a bit of a fantasy bent. “Weird genre to be gifting to someone.” Bond turned back to smile at Q who was biting down on laughter. “Seems a little private.” 

Q lifted two plates of pasta and motioned at the table. “Then stop digging in them.” 

“I’m close enough to handle private, don’t you think?” Bond replaced the book amongst the others, not worrying about where in the order it went. He refilled both their wine glasses as he sat.

“You like to think so,” Q said. They sat across from each other but with how small the table was they were pretty much next to each other too. 

Bond hummed around the mouthful of pasta. “It’s good.” 

“Thank you. It’s an old family recipe.” 

“Really?”

Q smirked. “Someone’s family. Or at least that’s what they said on the website.” 

“Well we shouldn’t call them liars then should we.” 

“No, think there’s enough liars in this room as it stands,” Q said, though he was smiling. 

“That hurts, Q.”

“I didn’t say the liar was you.”

* * *

When Bond got home the next morning he showered, changed his clothes, and then searched for the closest bookstore. He’d been on one week leave due to a sprained wrist and Medical’s growing reluctance to let him into the field. It suited him just fine. He had recon to do at home. 

On the way to the bookstore he stopped at an atm and pulled out enough money that he could get a couple of books. He knew exactly which ones he wanted but he didn’t want a trace that Q could follow easily. Not that Q was the type to look into Bond’s personal finances for fun or some weird possessive streak that the man might have been hiding. But Bond was aware that he belonged to MI6 and that there might come a day when Q was ordered to sort through his purchases for some made up, non-sense reason. If that day came, he didn’t need Q knowing that Bond had gone out the day after their dinner to pick up some of the books Q himself seemed to favor. The level of commitment to romancing Q that he was putting in sometimes made even him pause. This morning it didn’t. 

The bookstore carried thirteen books by Danny Smith and when Bond asked, he was told that that was all of them that Danny Smith had put out. Q owned every one of them. When the shop clerk searched on the computer, they did note that there was another set to come out in a few months. 

Bond bought three. 

When he got home, he turned on some instrumental music from the Spotify account Eve had helped him set up, poured himself a glass of scotch, and started reading _Through Time_.

They were good, Bond had to hand Q that. The book about a pair of gay immortals through history had sucked him in and Bond didn’t even notice he was almost halfway through until his hunger made itself known. He also needed a refill. He ordered food to be delivered, Tanner had set his Seemless account, and got up to stretch and get some water and another glass of scotch. 

When he thought about it, it didn’t seem surprising that Q would like them. He was a secret romantic, though if Q or Eve or Tanner were to be believed so was Bond. Maybe that’s why Bond like them too. He didn’t pick the book back up until after he had eaten and taken a break to stretch out his back. 

A week later and Bond was stopping at the ATM to pick up more cash so that he could get another book that he didn’t get to finish before he was sent back out into the field.

When he got back without any more wounds than a scratch on his upper arm from a close call Q was getting off of work as Bond was finishing up his debrief. They grabbed dinner at a phó place, catching up on office gossip as best they could in a public place. After dinner they went back to Bond’s place since it was closer, and Q didn’t have to be in the office tomorrow.

Almost as soon as the door was shut, they were kissing, Bond pressed with his back to the wall while Q took off his parka and dropped it on the floor. Without breaking the kisses more than necessary to breath Bond tried to steer them towards the bedroom.

Until Q stopped suddenly and then started laughing. 

“What?”

Q took two steps out of Bond’s embrace and picked up _Dear you_ from the coffee table. “You’ve been reading them?” Q’s smile was wide and delighted, he also sounded a little smug. 

“I saw them at the bookstore and thought I’d give them a shot.” Bond tried to look sexy as he took the two steps to get Q back in his arms, but Q didn’t seem interested as he laughed. 

“Do you like it?”

“If I do?”

Q’s smile didn’t fade, but he tossed the book to the side. “Are you excited for the new one?”

“There’s a new one?” Bond asked, feigning innocence as he pressed kisses down Q’s neck. 

Q moved his head to give him more room and they started their way back into the bedroom. “Yeah, it’s called _A Spy by Any Other Name_.” Q fell backwards onto the bed and Bond crawled up over his body. 

“You sound like quite the superfan for someone making fun of me.” He’s voice trailed off when Q stuck his hand down the back of his trousers and pulled him down on top of him. 

“I’m not a superfan, James. I wrote them.”

That stopped Bond. He pulled out of the kiss and looked down at Q who was still laughing a little with his hair fanned out against Bond’s sheets. “What?”

“I wrote them.”

“Your name is Danny Smith?”

“No,” Q laughed. “It’s another pseudonym. My name is Kieran.” 

“Kieran,” Bond repeated. The name felt good on his tongue. 

“You can’t tell anyone, they’ll never let me live it down,” Q said, adjusting his glasses. 

“That you’re a romance novelist or that your name is Kieran?” 

“The novelist thing. But I believe the fact that my name is Kieran was classified as a matter of national security and I’d hate for you to be convicted of treason,” Q said.

“Hm,” Bond hummed and went back to kissing Q, though slower than what they had been doing when they had entered the flat. It was nice. “Sounds like the type of secrets that a boyfriend would keep.”

Q kissed him back. “Is that the only person you keep secrets for?”

“Being a snitch is kind of my job, _Q_.”

Q didn’t say anything for a while, and they kissed on the bed, shoes being kicked off slowly and moving further up the bed so that Q’s legs weren’t hanging off. “Is that what you want?”

“Your pants on my floor and not your body? Yes.” 

“Whoever said you were suave lied,” Q said but he did pull his pants off and toss them aside. “A boyfriend. Is that what you want?”

“Only if it’s you,” Bond said. There was a sliver of cold fear, but it was outshined by the warm feeling of hope. Q’s smile had so much warmth in it and he hadn’t withdrawn or stopped running his hands over Bond’s body. At least they weren’t having this conversation in the cold light of day over coffee. 

“Then I accept. On the condition that you don’t tell Moneypenny and the rest of Six that I write romance novels.” 

“Fine. I’ll only tell the people from Five.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> For anon who asked for Q is secretly a best selling author. I know it took me a long time but I never forgot about you.


End file.
